


The Fine Art

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you're saying that I don't do it right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal community: contrelamontre fine art challenge. Took me about 25 minutes, not counting re-reading. It’s short. I know. I usually write drabbles, so this is tres long for me.
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Disclaimer: This is a work of FICTION. Fiction means “not-real events”. Don’t sue; I own NOTHING and NO ONE.

Notes: For the Livejournal community: contrelamontre fine art challenge. Took me about 25 minutes, not counting re-reading. It’s short. I know. I usually write drabbles, so this is tres long for me.

 

 

 

 

 

“You know, there’s an art to kissing,” Billy said lazily. He reached out to push a stray hair away from Dom’s eye. They were both on the couch, and Dom’s head was resting in his lap.

Dom smiled. “Is there?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Stretching, Dom said, “I think I’m a little too drunk for this conversation.”

“That’s ridiculous, Dommie. There’s no such thing as ‘too drunk’. You’re either drunk or unconscious. And we’re not unconscious, so we’re just drunk.”

“You know what? I might be too drunk. That actually made sense.”

“Dommmmmminic…”

“What?” Dom said, sitting up.

“I was _saying_ …about kissing.”

“Well, go on then. There’s no stopping you.”

Billy leaned forward until his chin was resting on Dom’s shoulder. “There’s an art to it, you know.”

“I know that already, Billy. You said that before.”

Billy frowned. “I did?”

Dom nodded.

“Well, I meant to say something after that. Let me think a minute.”

Rolling his eyes, Dom said, “Anyway, there’s no art to it. You just do it.”

Billy shook his head vigorously, nearly falling into Dom’s lap. “Nuh-uh. Not if you want to do it right.”

“So, you’re saying that I don’t do it right?”

“’Course not. Not saying that at all,” Billy said reassuringly. “It’s just…a good kiss…no, a great one…takes a little bit more.”

Dom leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “Such as?”

“Well,” Billy said softly. It was hard enough to remember anything when he’d had a few—more than a few—drinks. But being this close to Dom was making it extremely difficult. “First there’s the look.”

“The look?”

“Aye, the look. Like the one you’re giving me now.”

Dom blinked. “What look?”

“God, not that look. Now you look like Elijah, all big-eyed.”

“How did I look before?’

“Very—“ Billy put his arms around Dom’s waist “—hot.”

“Oh, did I?”

“Yes, did you.”

“So, what comes next?”

“Hmm.” Billy appeared to be giving this some thought. “Next, is the touch.”

“First the look, and then the touch?”

“That’s right.”

“What’s the touch?”

Billy placed a finger on Dom’s face, gently tracing an outline of his lips. “See?”

Mutely, Dom nodded.

“And now we have the anticipation.”

“Anticipation?” Dom whispered. His voice sounded hoarse.

“Mmm-hmm. Anticipation.”

“Show me.”

Billy smiled slowly, moving slightly so that he had better access to Dom’s neck. He placed a light kiss there, enjoying the sigh that escaped as a result. He slowly worked his way to Dom’s jaw line before placing a kiss at the very corner of his mouth. When Dom turned to kiss him, he placed a finger on his lips and said, “Anticipation. Remember?”

“To hell with that, Billy,” Dom said seriously.

Billy laughed. “I’m giving you a lesson here, Monaghan. Pay attention.”

“This had better be a quick lesson, or I’m going to—“

“Hush. There’s only one more.”

“Good.”

“Now,” Billy said, placing his head on Dom’s shoulder, “we’ve covered the look, the touch, and the anticipation. What else is there?”

“You tell me. You’re the teacher.”

Grinning wickedly, Billy said, “Ooh, I like that. That makes you my willing pupil. Meet me after class.”

Dom laughed. “I’ve been naughty and I need to be punished, right?”

“Only if you’re lucky.”

“I plan on getting lucky any minute now, as soon as you stop being such a—“

“Ok, ok. Last lesson.”

“Which is?”

“The kiss itself.”

“’Bout damn time.”

“Oh, come on, Dommie. Don’t you really want to kiss me?”

“’Course I do! I always do!”

“But don’t you _really_ want to kiss me now?”

“Well—yes.”

“Badly?”

“Very badly.”

Billy kissed Dom’s neck. “So, you’ll admit there’s an art to kissing, then?”

“Maybe,” Dom said, shifting so that he and Billy were face-to-face. “But we should probably test that theory a few times, just to make sure.”

“So, do you want me to start over from the look, and then—“

Billy’s sentence was cut off by Dom’s lips. Which wasn’t a bad thing.


End file.
